Benutzer Diskussion:MtaÄ/7
Meta Knight Ich wollte die Meta Knight-Seite bearbeiten.Ich habe nähmlich ein Gerücht,dass Meta von der selben Spezies ist,wie Kirby.Das habe ich auf diesem Bild gesehen: thumb|left|Meta Knight "angeblich" ohne Maske PS: ich brauche hilfe,hab mist gebaut:Hier der Link Kirbymania 00:00, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Sieht verblüffend ähnlich aus - aber es ist wahrscheinlich eine Fotomontage (zu ähnlich mit Kirby, außerdem: Bei den Schuhen/Füßen kann man Differenzen feststellen). Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 07:44, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :PS: Bitte Bilder zukünftig mit einem sinnvollen Namen hochladen (bei dem Bild zum Beispiel "Gerücht Meta Knight") Das war ja das war das Problem,ich wusste vorher nicht ob ich das Bild auch nachher umbenennen konnte. Kirbymania 10:27, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Ich glaube das können nur Admins (nachdem es hochgeladen ist, vorher kannst du im Feld den Namen wählen). Ich benenne es mal eben um. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 10:28, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Kirbymania 10:53, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Kirby Wii Ich hab möglicherweise ein Release Date:15.12.2009 in den USA.Info von 1up.com Kirbymania 00:01, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Klingt ja super! Hast du noch eine andere Seite, die das eventuell bestätigt? Ich hab grad bei Nintendo geschaut und leider nix gesehen :( Cheers, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 07:46, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Nein noch nicht,kümmere mich aber demnächst drum. Kirbymania 12:40, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Klingt Interessant, jedoch kann es sich dabei um ein Gerücht handeln, da neue Spiele meist einige Wochen vor dem Release offiziell angekündigt werden. Aber ich werde auch versuchen, der sache nachzugehen ;) ! Schikado (Diskussion ) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/6/64/Kirby_rockt.gif 15:22, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Kirby Anime-Folgen Ich wollte nur mal bemerken,dass keine Folge mehr funktioniert. Kirbymania 14:12, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Das liegt daran, dass der Videoprovider Youtube die hochgeladenen Videos gesperrt hat, sehr wahrscheinlich wegen den Urheberrechten! Schade :( Schikado (Diskussion ) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/6/64/Kirby_rockt.gif 15:22, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Neue Seite erstellt Crazy Hand wurde dem Wiki hinzugefügt. Kirbymania 15:44, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Sehr schön :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 17:10, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Kirbymania 17:24, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Waddle dee? Ich Kapier nich wie ich einen adoptiere :Einfach nur ein Bild einfügen -- habs eben gerichtet. Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 17:58, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Dies ist eine Diskussionsseite. Denk bitte daran, deine Beiträge (mit vier Tilden) zu unterschreiben (Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 17:58, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC)). Umfragen-Vorlage Ich hab da mal hier und hier was in Sachen Umfragen zusammengeschustert. Was hälst du davon? Gruß, Schikado (Diskussion) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 14:23, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Schaut interessant aus! Musst auch bedenken: Wenn du einen Umfrageparameter änderst gehen die Stimmen hops. Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 14:26, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Naja, aber solange die Seite, auf der sich die Umfrage befindet, nicht verändert wird, bleiben die Stimmen erhalten. Man muss halt nur den Link in der Vorlage zur neuen/anderen Umfrage umändern (Monatsname und Jahr der Umfrage also)...! Können ja beim Meeting weiter drauf eingehen. Bis später dann :) ! Schikado (Diskussion) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 14:39, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Administrator Wie wird mann ein Administrator?Meta-Knight2000 15:33, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Durch eine Wahl - die es bislang noch nicht gab. Ich werde die Tage eine einrichten, und wir wählen dann Pro/Contra. Es ist auf jeden Fall von Vorteil, wenn du regelmäßig reinschaust oder Leute die du kennst dazu bringst, hier mitzuhelfen :) Bitte erinner mich morgen nochmal, ich muss heute noch die Osteraktion einrichten (dazu findest du morgen hier Informationen) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 16:22, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Titellos Wenn ich mehr als 5 min auf einem wikia bin bin ich da angemeldet was soll das?Monstermaster7 09:50, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 11:27, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kirby Epic Yarn Wusstet ihr schon davon?Hier ist ein Video: http://www.nintendowiix.net/news_details.php?id=10370&titel=kirbys-epic-yarn-in-gameplay-video :Habs mir eben angesehen. Schaut sehr interessant aus! Ich freu mich, dass sie die Arbeiten doch nicht eingestellt haben :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 14:04, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Aufgabenliste Ich würde da gerne folgenden punkt eingeben: Wenn man bei einer Infobox den Japanischen Namen eingibt, wird er nicht angezeigt sondenr nur der englische. Wo kann ich diesen Punkt einfüghen: SPrich unter welcher Überschrift?Axonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams :Bin mir nicht sicher, ob du jetzt von der Vorlage oder von etwas anderem Sprichst - ich habe es nur standardmäßig versteckt, da es wenig Sinn macht (und bescheiden aussieht), wenn in 7/8 aller Seiten Japanisch nicht definiert ist und blank dasteht. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 18:55, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::okAxonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams Ein Irrtum! Ich wollte gerade einen Artikel zum neuen Kirby-Spiel verfassen, da ist mir ist aufgefallen das du "Kirby Wii" nach "Kirby's Epic Yarn" verschoben hast. Es handelt sich dabei aber um zwei verschiedene Spiele, was man leicht an diesem Trailer und diesem Artikel erkennt. Schikado (Diskussion) .~* SEGA *~. 15:35, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ah.. nun, war wie üblich eine Änderungen zwischen der Arbeit, hab ich wohl verwechselt.. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:58, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Mein Freund Ich habe meinem Freund von hier erzählt und er versucht sich hier anzumelden.Aber irgendwie klappt es nicht.Falls es euch weiterhilft ist hier sein Gewünschter nutzername:Kirby-Freak2000. Villeicht könnt ihr da ja was machen. :Darf man fragen wie alt dein Freund ist? Wenn du mir eine E-Mail gibst kann ich ihm auch einen Account erstellen. Marc-Philipp :(Talk) 06:55, 8. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Er ist 9.Seine E-Mail Adresse kenn ich nicht.Wenn ich ihn gefragt habe sag ich sie euch.Nur leider kann ich ihn erst nach den Ferien fragen denn ich seh ihn nur in der Schule.Möglicher weise kann ich ihn noch anrufen.Meta-Knight2000 12:12, 8. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::In dem Fall ist es mir leider nicht möglich, seinen Account zu erstellen. Nähere Details findest du unter w:Terms of Use (Mehr darf ich nicht sagen aus rechtlichen Gründen). Bitte immer nach Satzzeichen ein Leerzeichen einfügen - das ist nicht zur Zierde da, sondern gehört da hin :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:38, 8. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Schuldigung und... Sorry hab es versehentlich 2 mal gesendet und ich wollte noch sagen dass in der Superstar arena was nicht funktioniert da steht bei den Stimmen immer noch Dora und Jetset. :Superstar Arena: Erledigt. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 06:55, 8. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Musik Ich hab da mal ne Frage. Ich hab in nem andren Wiki gesehen, dass die Musik in einen Artikel eingefügt haben. Weißt du zufällig wie das geht?Bowser 15:28, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Kann ich nur sinngemäß beantworten wenn ich weiß, wo du das gesehen hast. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 19:00, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :hier hab ich das ganze das erste mal gesehen, die haben aber in mehreren Artikeln MusikBowser 08:02, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Sowas? O-dqMa1CwRc ::Das müsste in jedem Wiki möglich sein. Das ist lustigerweise die einfache Youtube-Extension, so dass du das problemlos überall machen kannst in Wikia. ::Ach ja, warum editierst du im englischen und nicht im deutschen Monsterhunter Wiki? Marc-Philipp (Talk) 09:09, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich hab mal ein deutsches Monsterhunter wiki gesehen, in dem es so gut wie keine Artikel gab, und eigentlich benutze ich das Monsterhunter wiki hauptsächlich um mich zu informieren. Wenn du ein gutes, deutsches Wiki kennst, gib mir bitte einen LinkBowser 06:32, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Schade. Genau das ist der Grund, warum es viele Wikis nie auf deutsch geben wird, die Leute sagen "ich guck lieber englisches Zeug an als dass ich mein Wissen teile". Ich selber gehöre auch ein Stück weit dazu, aber ich übersetze auch fleißig Infos für Leute, die kein Englisch sprechen können, und davon kenne ich sehr viele... ein deutsches Wiki befindet sich hier, aber wie vermutet, leer. Das einzige was ich ohne Fachwissen machen kann sind Skin und Layout - um den Aufbau müsste sich wer kümmern der sich mit dem Thema auskennt... Marc-Philipp (Talk) 09:09, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich hab mir den Adoptionsantrag angesehen. Ich könnte das gar nicht adoptieren, weil ich erst seit kurzem Admin im Drachenwiki bin. Aber ich werde mich mal umsehen, ob ich da jemanden finde :::Bowser 11:54, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Auszeichnungen Kann ich solche Auszeichnungen, wie es sie seit kurzem im Kirby-Wiki und manchen andren Wikis gibt auch im Drachenwiki einführen? Wenn ja, wie geht das? Ich bin Admin, aber nicht der Gründer des Drachenwikis.Bowser 07:37, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Siehe http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Mta%C3%84/Jetzt_neu_-_Herausforderungen_in_Wikia!. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 09:30, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Wallpaper hi Marc ich hab für eure Wllpaper sammlung ein Bild gemalt könntest du es in der Galerie einfügenthumb|Dies BildMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 09:25, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Kannst du glaub sogar selber da die Seite nicht gesperrt ist! :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 11:19, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : :Naja es is schon drinn aber das mit dem ,,Zeichner:Monstermaster7" krigte ich nich hinMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 11:32, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Patner Hi ich würde gerne mein wiki zu euren Patnern hinzufügen Lassen Monster World wenn es geht was ich hoffe:) füge ich eures auch bei mir einMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 17:19, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Muss bis Samstag auf Nitzudan warten, dann gibt es eine konkrete Antwort. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 13:18, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : :Ok nich schlimm warte dann noch :)Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 15:53, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) hi ich bin neu und habe eine frage(bin der der den abschnitt torpedor bearbeitet hat ;)) und zwar: ich will mich auf der seite nun auch anmelden (benutzer anlegen) aber ich will mich nicht auch bei facebook anmelden ist das möglich? du meldest dich gar nicht bei Facebook an einfach nur bei WIkiaMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 17:00, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) achso danke für die info :) Fertig habe jetzt schon so viel wie es geht für dieses tolle wiki getan hoffe es gefällt euch ;)Kirby-Kumpel 19:26, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC)